The colors of the rainbow
by DixonVixen93
Summary: How can happy holidays turn to fear and danger?
1. Topher is in a pinch

**Time hasn't passed it is still the same time frame as the last story "Making room for baby" **

**I don't own Dollhouse it all belongs to the glorious mind of Joss Whedon. **

**Enjoy(:**

**Happy early St. Patrick's Day!!**

It was March Seventeenth at the Dollhouse and Topher had a plan up his sleeve.

He made sure before coming to work he dressed himself in a green sweater vest, just in case anyone beats him to the pinching part of the holiday.

"Topher, what are you doing?" Bennett asked

"Huh? Oh I'm looking for people that aren't wearing green so I can pinch them!" Topher laughed

"Oh geez, Just remember where you are before you start pinching people" Bennett said

"Heh ok" Topher grinned

Adelle was going down stairs with a fat folder in her hands when Topher got a sight of her not wearing green. He got a big grin on his face while walking up behind her.

_He pinches her_

Adelle turns around with an angry look on her face and whacks him with the folder.

"Mr. Brink, If you wish to keep your job, I highly suggest you do not do anything incredibly ludicrous like that again" Adelle stormed off

Topher gulped and walked away.

"Topher, you look like you've just seen a ghost, are you alright?" Bennett asked

"I pinched Adelle and she hit me with her folder, it hurt!" Topher said

"Now you have learned your lesson now haven't you?" Bennett said

"But it's a tradition! I always pinch people that don't wear green!" Topher said

"Yes but Topher you don't pinch your boss, no matter how close she is to family" Bennett said

Topher turned around to see Boyd not wearing green either, he snuck around behind him and reached for his arm---

"Topher what are you doing?" Boyd turned around

"ha! Hey man friend! I was um just looking for--- a penny" Topher bluffed

"A penny?" Claire Saunders asked hearing the conversation between the two.

"Yes a penny! I dropped it and I want it back, It was uh bent in a funny shape and I liked it" Topher said

"Didn't you try to blame the penny last year as well?" Boyd asked

"No! Last year it was a quarter--" Topher's voice faded noticing he blew his cover.

Claire and Boyd looked at each other then back at Topher

Topher laughed nervously and ran off

"Topher, Adelle wants you in her office, she says it's urgent" Bennett said

Topher eyes got huge and bulging "uh okay"

"Should I go with you?" Bennett offered

"Nah, I got it, you sit down on the couch and rest" Topher said

"Okay but if you need me, you will tell me right?" Bennett asked

"Of course but don't worry your pretty little head over this" Topher kissed the top of her head.

"Alright" Bennett sighs

Topher walks upstairs to Adelle's office.

"Topher, good you're here, allow me to introduce who we have here, these are two of our newest clients, they need something very specific in their actives' personalities." Adelle said

Topher looked over at them and noticed both of them were not wearing green, Topher had a hard time not going over to them and pinching them, it's what he does on this holiday.

"Mr. Brink! Is there a problem?!" Adelle startled Topher

"Huh?! Oh no! No problem here! W-what do they need?" Topher laughed

Adelle arched an eyebrow at the programmer "Spies that have very precise medical skills, can you and Bennett handle that?"

"Of course we can!!! I'll just be on my way!!" Topher said in a fast manner

"Good, send out Victor and Echo" Adelle said

"Okay, they will be done in a jiffy!" Topher said rushing out, gladly getting away from the people that urged him on to pinch then.

* * *

Topher saw the perfect opportunity when he saw Ivy wasn't wearing green.

_He pinches her_

"Ow! What the heck Topher that hurt!" Ivy interjected

"Should've worn green!!" Topher grinned walking away.

* * *

After Echo and Victor got back, Bennett and Topher were getting ready to leave.

"Bennett, you know, I could've pinched you today, your not wearing green" Topher said in the car.

"yes I do" Bennett showed the shamrock necklace that she wore around her neck.

"Ahh I'm glad I didn't pinch you anyway" Topher laughed

"I'm sure you are" Bennett smiled

"I just didn't pinch you because I didn't want to get smacked by my pregnant wife" Topher laughed once again.

Bennett smiled "Well I would've proven you wrong and you would have felt sorry for pinching me so it's for the best you were scared to pinch me"

"Hey I wasn't scared!" Topher said

"Sure Topher" Bennett laughed

"I am so serious!" Topher said pulling in the day care to pick up Jocelyn.

Topher and Bennett got out of the car to go inside.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brink, I need to talk to you about something Jocelyn did today" A woman said

Bennett and Topher looked at each other and back at the woman "Alright" They said simultaneously.

"Well, some of the kids were not wearing green today and Jocelyn found the need to pinch them, I put her in time out, I hope she learned her lesson"

Bennett looked at Topher and sighed "I apologize, my husband taught her that so I imagine that behavior came from him"

"Well I am just trying to teach these children to behave and I will not tolerate horse playing" The woman said

"Daddy, Mommy! I was just doing what Daddy said" Jocelyn said her head hanging low

"Sweetie we aren't blaming you because of what your father taught you but, you don't pinch people it's not nice" Bennett turned her sweet look from her daughter to glare at her husband.

Topher knew he was in for it later.

"Ohtay Mommy I sorry" Jocelyn hugged her Mother's leg

"It's okay honey, just when your dad tells you another crazy idea come and run it by me first please" Bennett said

"he he Ohtay" Jocelyn said

"Please if you have anymore problems call us, have a good night" Bennett said

Topher Bennett and Jocelyn walked out of the daycare center and headed home.

Once they got to the house Bennett put Jocelyn up for bed.

"Christopher Brink, hold it right there" Bennett said

"Y-yes, my love?" Topher laughed

"Why did you teach our three year old daughter to pinch other people?" Bennett asked

"I thought she would enjoy the fun in pinching people that don't wear green" Topher said

"Oh you think it's fun do you?" Bennett came towards him

_She pinches him_ "How do you like that?" _Pinches again _

"Ow! Bennett! That hurt!" Topher rubbed his arm

"That is how they all feel, now please I don't really care if you pinch people but do not teach our kids anything else about violence" Bennett said

"Oh I wont! Believe me!!!!!!!!!!" Topher rubbed his arm again

"I apologize for having to pinch you, but, I had to show you the actions for yours" Bennett said

"Nah your fine baby I understand" Topher smiled at his wife

He walked into the pink bedroom that belonged to Jocelyn "are you awake princess?"

"Yes" Jocelyn yawned

"Look I shouldn't have taught you that, It's not really nice to pinch people for not wearing a certain color, you forgive me for getting you in trouble?" Daddy Topher asked

"Of course Daddy" Jocelyn stretched

"Good!" Topher held his hand up to give his daughter a high five

She smacked her little hand against Topher's big hand

Topher laughed "Go back to sleep, it's getting pretty late"

"Ohtay Ni night Daddy" Jocelyn said

"Love you kiddo" Topher hugged her

"Loves you too Daddy" Jocelyn lied back down.

Topher walked into the bedroom and found Bennett with a bead of sweat climbing down her face clutching at her stomach in agony.

* * *

**Well, I will leave it like that, for now, The new chapter possibly will be up tomorrow. Please review(: Tell me if you think it's labor or if it could possibly be something else? *cue dramatic music***


	2. Diabloical Plans

**I don't own Dollhouse so here's the new chapter, tell me what you think in the end.**

_Diabolical Plans_

Topher ran up to his wife who was clearly in distress.

"Bennett! Baby talk to me! What's wrong?!" Topher helped her to her feet.

"People came in--- I tried to fight them off but-- they covered my mouth and injected something into my arm-- I think they induced me-- Topher-- If so-- Our son will be a month early-- this-- can't be right" Bennett held back tears

"Who did this to you?" Topher asked

"Their faces were covered, I couldn't tell but they were both male" Bennett said

Two men came up from behind Topher

"Topher look out!" Bennett screamed

Topher turned around and he blacked out.

The next thing he remembers is waking up in a dark room but hearing whimpers that sounded like Bennett and Jocelyn.

"Bennett? Lyn?" Topher called into the darkness.

"Topher!" Bennett cried. She had a busted lip and was badly beaten.

"Daddy I'm scared" Jocelyn trembled. She didn't have a scratch on her.

"Ah they are awake" A man said

"What do you want?" Bennett asked

"We know that you two are geniuses and if you two had spawn, which, I see you have, they will be twice the genius am I right?" The man said

"Jocelyn is only a toddler, and if I deliver my son tonight he will be born a month early so he will be underdeveloped" Bennett said

"Not if you imprint them" The man said

"You are sick! We can't do that to children!" Bennett said

"Correction, we aren't, you are" The man said

"I am not following your stupid task" Bennett said

"Ha ha, thought as much, well you can play this the easy way or you can play this the hard way, you can give up your children in the name of science, or we kill you all, starting with the one inside of you" The man said, holding a knife up to her stomach.

"You lay a hand on her and that's the last thing you will ever do" Topher threatened

"Just say we can have the children and I won't touch her" The man said

"I'd rather die" Bennett said

"You have twenty-four hours to make your decision, clock starts--now" The man walked out.

"We have to get out of here" Bennett whispered

"I know babe, I wont let anything happen to you or our children" Topher said

"No Topher, we have to right now, I am starting to have contractions" Bennett said

* * *

**Alright so this chapter was short but hey it was still good right? I hope so see you next chapter!**


	3. The little Hero

**Welcome back! While reading this chapter get some popcorn popping and all the candy you can eat(Just don't choke) Because we are going into my world of suspense :D I don't own Dollhouse and reviews are always appreciated and loved! **

**Oh the by the way, I put a character in my story that I don't normally add but I think this person will have some importance in the end but I am not sure yet, still taking this for a test drive.**

_The little hero_

Jocelyn saw a small vent in the room, Bennett Topher and herself were in. She moved her way up so she could climb into it.

"Jocelyn?! Where are you--" Bennett began but it was too late the child already crawled through it and scurried her way through the vent.

She made her way to what looked like light and another air vent in it to try and get help.

Jocelyn peered through the holes she could see light from. She saw a big bed and noticed that they were probably in a run down abandoned hotel.

The room was very dark and look like it had been vacant for years.

She heard ruffling going on in front of the door so Jocelyn hid in a near-by closet.

Two of the men that abducted them came in and were talking

"How long before we can ditch the baby factories?"One of the men said

"Not long, I am sure the woman will give birth soon" The man who seems to be in charge said

"Perfect, we will dispose of them then"

"Good"

They soon walked out leaving poor Jocelyn terrified.

She easily got out of the closet and quietly walked into the hallway looking for anyway out.

Jocelyn crept next to a window and tried to open it, to which, it opened easily.

Although, she was halfway through it when it slammed down on the end of her hair, she tugged at it causing to rip some of the ends off that were stuck and crawled out the rest of the way onto hard ground.

She ran as fast she could and ran to the only place she knew how to get there-- the Dollhouse.

"Have you seen my Granny Adelle?" Jocelyn asked a man in a nice suit.

"Granny? Who are your parents and where are they?" The man in the suit asked

"My daddy is Topher and my mommy is Bennett" Jocelyn said

"Well where are they?"

"In trouble! I came to see if Granny can help" Jocelyn said, her blue eyes full of worry.

"She is busy at the moment" The man said

"Mr. Dominic, who are you-- Jocelyn dear, what's the matter?" Adelle walked in

The small child ran to her with tears spilling down her face. "Mommy and Daddy in trouble"

Adelle knelt down to Jocelyn "What kind of trouble?"

"Bad people want to hurt Mommy, Daddy and my brother" Jocelyn buried her face against Adelle's shoulder.

"Where are they?" Adelle asked

Jocelyn sniffled "I not sure, it was close by, looked like an old hotel, I ran as fast as my little legs could to find you Granny" Jocelyn said

"Mr. Dominic, send out all of the unscheduled actives to search for them and put a bloody step on it!" Adelle ordered

* * *

**So there you have it, The suspense wasn't too corny was it? Gosh I hope not! Anyway please review! I should be posting the next chapter real soon! **


	4. Search and Rescue

**Hello and I thank all of you who have reviewed they made me feel very accomplished(: Anyway I don't own Dollhouse so here is the final installment of The Colors of the rainbow. PS: Sorry for the wait I've been wanting to post this sooner.**

_Search and Rescue_

"But Miss Dewitt, in all honesty how can you trust a small child like that?" Laurence Dominic asked

"I know this child will not tell lies like this, Mr. and Mrs. Brink must be in trouble" Adelle said

"But Ma'am how would we even know where to look?"

Adelle knelt down to Jocelyn once more "Do you know where you came from?"

Jocelyn paused for a minute "No all I know is that it looked like an abandoned hotel, that is at least what my mommy said"

"Well, Mr. Dominic the only thing I suggest is to visit any abandoned or run down hotels in the area" Adelle rose to her feet.

Laurence let out a sigh "Yes Ma'am"

"Go now and get the actives" Adelle ordered

He turned around and walked out

Adelle bent down to Jocelyn "It's so hard to find good help these days, now would you like something to drink?"

"Um can I get a juice box from my mommy and daddy's lab?" Jocelyn smiled

"Of course, I am meaning to go down there myself"

Jocelyn grabbed Adelle's hand and looked up at her and smiled. She looked just like Topher when she smiled it caused Adelle to shudder the thought of the resemblance.

Adelle took the child to the lab and waited for her to get a drink.

The dolls were getting treatments for the rescue mission.

"Miss DeWitt, what can I do for you?" Ivy asked

"I was waiting for Jocelyn to herself a juice box from Topher's fridge" Adelle said

"Jocelyn? I don't remember seeing Topher and Bennett come in today" Ivy said

"That is because they are in trouble, aren't you getting the actives ready for a search and rescue mission?" Adelle asked

"Yes but I didn't know they were going out for that reason, where are they? Are they alright?" Ivy asked

"We are not sure where they are, all we know that Jocelyn heard her mother call it an abandoned hotel, so that is somewhere to start, are they ready?" Adelle asked

"Yes they are" Ivy responded

"Good, now lets get them searching" Adelle said

"Granny!" Jocelyn called

"What is it dear?" Adelle turned to face the child and knelt down to talk to her face to face

"My baby brother is on his way, we need to get to them before he gets here!" Jocelyn said

Adelle rose to her feet "Send them out at once"

"Right away" Ivy said

* * *

"Where could have Jocelyn gone to?" Bennett cried

Topher's cell phone began to ring, it was Adelle calling.

"_Hey boss lady! Topher here"_

"_Topher where are you?"_ Adelle asked

But when Topher tried to answer back all Adelle heard was static.

"_Topher what?"_

He tried again

"_You are breaking up" _Adelle said

"_We are stuck--_" That was all she heard, the line went dead.

"DeWitt? Adelle! Ah crap!" Topher tried calling back but he lost what little signal he had in the first place.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The boss came out snatching Topher's phone

"Trying to escape are we? Forgetting our little deal? Your children for your life"

"Like I said before, I'd rather die" Bennett said

"Well it sounds like a request for me!" The man pulled a sharp blade toward Bennett, he lifted up her chin, ready to slit her throat.

She clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip.

The cold blade brushed up against Bennett's skin right as she heard a loud thud.

Bennett opened her brown eyes to meet Topher's blue eyes.

"Come on, lets go" Topher said

Bennett looked on the ground and saw the man that five seconds ago was close to sending her to an early grave.

He was surrounded by broken glass

"He's just knocked out for the time being, we have to leave!"

Topher picked up Bennett and ran out of the room, trying to find a way out.

"You didn't think you could get away from me that easy did you?" The man asked getting up.

"Hey look it's the energizer bunny! He just keeps coming back!" Topher exclaimed

"Stupid boy, first you hit me on the head and leave a nasty little bruise and now your just making small talk when you could've been running!"

He took a few more steps closer to them causing them to reach a dead end, backing them up into a corner.

"No one can save you, so don't even--"

Two shots were fired causing the boss to fall down on the ground, revealing Sierra and Jocelyn.

"Mommy! Daddy! I got help! I got help!" Jocelyn cried, running to her parents.

"I hate to burst this moment, touching as it might be but we have to leave, this creep could get up" Sierra said

The family followed Sierra and they all got into the black van and was taken back to the Dollhouse.

"Go and see Dr. Saunders, she already knows you are coming" Adelle said to Bennett once they got into Adelle's office.

Topher took Bennett into Claire's office and sat her on the examining table.

"What are they severity of your contractions?" Claire asked

"They are there but I just don't know why I haven't given birth yet" Bennett said in disbelief.

"Well, sometimes no matter how long these contractions go on for, the baby just isn't ready, or--. She paused, or it could be a still born" Claire said

"But you better go to the hospital, just to be sure" Claire added

Bennett tried to rise to her feet but she couldn't get up, she was shot down with pain from her lower abdomen.

"She doesn't have time for that I'll go imprint a gynecologist" Topher ran out of there as fast as he could.

He ran into the newest active Emily "Emily come with me please"

"But, I was going for a swim, I try to be my best everyday" Emily said

"Just please" Topher said, his blue eyes pleading with her

Emily had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes and light skin.

Topher sat Emily in the chair and put the personality of Dr. Myers, a gynecologist who passed away a few years ago.

"Where is she?" Dr. Myers asked rising from the chair.

"Follow me" Topher said

Topher walked quickly to Bennett who was taking staggered breaths, preparing for the worst.

"My name is Trish Myers, has your water broken?" Trish asked

"It did just a few--moments ago" Bennett said

Topher looked at Bennett, she looked so exhausted and worked up her hated to see her like this but in the same respect, it only made him love her more for everything she is going through.

The next several hours were excruciatingly painful for Bennett.

"There is some trauma done to the fetus, I don't know how much longer her can take, I am going to have to perform an immediate Cesarean, If we want him to live!" Trish said

Once Dr. Myers performed the Cesarean, she held a silent baby in her arms.

"Is he?" Topher choked out

Trish looked up from the silent child with tears in her eyes "It's a still birth"

Topher felt himself blackout, collapsing onto the ground while everyone else crowded around him.

* * *

"Topher? Topher? Wake up honey it's morning and we have to go to work" Bennett said shaking her husband awake

Topher jolted awake in a cold sweat startling Bennett.

"Topher are you alright? You look awful" Bennett said

Topher looked at Bennett and noticed her pregnant belly was still hard and firm and not soft and jiggly like after Jocelyn was born. He reached over and put a hand on her stomach, the father soon felt a soft kick. Then he opened his yes wide and looked around smiling, noticing he was at home and the whole thing was a dream.

Topher got up quickly, grabbed Bennett and kissed her passionately.

"Topher, look at me, are you ok?" Bennett asked after he stopped kissing her.

Topher explained in a nut shell what happened in his dream.

Bennett lifted Topher's chin and met her lips with his softly.

"It's like you said, it was just a dream, I'm ok, your ok, Jocelyn is ok, and your son is alive and kicking-- Bennett paused because the baby actually kicked when she said that "Everything is just fine" Bennett finished, kissing Topher once more.

"You all mean the world to me" Topher said

"I know honey, you mean the world to us too, I love you, I really do" Bennett smiled

"And I love you" Topher kissed Bennett's hand and her bulging belly.

* * *

A month a half later, Bennett gave birth to a healthy 7 Lb, 8 ounce baby boy named "Joshua Christopher Brink" Jocelyn fit the role for big sister perfectly and she loved to help her parents take care of the new baby.

* * *

**Alright well please tell me what you thought! Look for a new story coming soon(:**


End file.
